Proxy
or as a character in a custom Single Player map.]] Proxy is a female character and protagonist that appears as a survivor and an ally during the later levels of the Plazma Burst 2 Campaign. Proxy is one of the main allies, teaming up with the Marine and Noir Lime during the course of the second game, offering major assistance in battle. Little is known about the origins of Proxy. In the campaign, there are a series of levels entirely for Proxy to survive each encounter, until she meets up with the Marine. Levels tend to be similar to those with the Marine levels, with a few additional levels of difficulty added, and from a different point of view. The player gets a chance to experience new weapon models as they advance through the campaign as Proxy. Description Proxy is a survivor, as the player figures out as she is introduced. She appears as a playable character at Level 30. In the middle of a Civil Security base, where she must escape the initial Civil Security guards, find weapons, and leave the compound. Later in the campaign, she allies with the Marine, and then Noir Lime and becomes one of the central allies and main playable characters. Proxy also has pink swords. She has 500 HP on Easy, Normal and Hard difficulties and 130 HP on Impossible difficulty. If Marine is set to the Heavy Battlesuit, Proxy will have 750 HP, but still 130 on Impossible. Proxy also fights along side the Marine and with Noir Lime in the final levels of the campaign, 40 and 41. Notable Weapons Proxy's notable weapons include the Shotgun CS-DAZ and the Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK. These weapons are picked up on the first mission where she escapes a Civil Security compound. Proxy's notable weapons are completely different from that of the Marine, and playing as Proxy gives the player a chance to use completely new weapons for a different game experience. Most of Proxy's weapons are exclusively Civil Security; this may be because she is more familiar with that faction's weaponry; though, she can be given Correction Nine weaponry and she will use them effectively. Quotes Proxy will shout one of these quotes in battle: * "Got one!" - When she kills an enemy. * "Fantastic!" - Another phrase when she kills a foe. * "Nice!" - Another phrase when she kills an enemy. * "Take cover!" - When she gets hit. * "Over here!" - Another phrase Proxy shouts when she spots an enemy. * "Up there!" - When she spots an enemy above her. * "Help!" - When she is dying. * "Aaaaah!" - When killed. Proxy also grunts when damaged like all other characters in PB2. Trivia * She is the only character that shouts a word when she is dying, other than Civil Security soldiers, while other characters just grunt. * She is the first ally that wields the Heavy Railgun. * She is the second character to have different battlesuits, the first one being the Marine. * Contrary to popular belief, Proxy does not have robotic legs. If you look closely, you can see that she is actually wearing something that looks to be some type of armor. * Proxy may be of Asian descent due to the shade of her skin and her facial appearance. * Oddly, when choosing her helmet, you can change the color of her skin. The same goes for her arms when changing the color of her swords. * The Red and Blue Proxy skins have shoulder pads, sleeves and a different helmet, while the rest have none. * Proxy's quotes are edited sound clips of the Resistance Female sound clips from Half-Life 2. * The red version of Proxy is the skin that Eric Gurt uses. * Despite being female, before the Version 1.31 a member of the Civil Security refers to her as "he". This was changed as of Version 1.31. * Her sound files relate to a character named "Crash", such as "crash_death1". Crash may have been an earlier name in development, or it could be a reference to how Eric Gurt (Whose PB2 account is named UnrealCrash) uses her as his avatar. Gallery 125.PNG|Proxy PSI Blades (no) 66.PNG|Proxy PSI Blades (yes) Proxyicon.png|Proxy icon 154.PNG|Silver/White Proxy skin PSI Blades (no) 96.png|Silver/White Proxy skin PSI Blades (yes) chars0072.jpg|Sliver/white Proxy icon 151.PNG|2nd Proxy skin PSI Blades (no) 93.PNG|2nd Proxy skin PSI Blades (yes) chars_proxy.jpg|Proxy 2nd skin icon 157.PNG|Blue Proxy PSI Blades (no) 99.PNG|Blue Proxy PSI Blades (yes) chars0075.jpg|Blue Proxy icon 158.PNG|Red Proxy PSI Blades (no) 100.PNG|Red Proxy PSI Blades (yes) chars0076.jpg|Red Proxy icon Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Protagonists Category:Campaign Category:Characters Category:Skins Category:Humans Category:Proxy